My Neighbor Spirit
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Life in the Spirit Verse wasn't always like this. That was until Wyatt and his friends came and now hear from those who they helped and how they will always be thankful for their help.
1. Chapter 1

Life In The Spirit Verse

By Titan

Now here in the Spirit Verse there have been many stories told here and of course the majority of them involve Wyatt and his friends in the Enchanted Forest.

And don't worry I got no problem with that at all actually because well they don't get boring at all and yes with them not leaving is also a relief because this multiverse needs them more than ever.

Oh and they do know how to make life one big adventure and they also know how to have fun and be there for those in need.

So really the Spirit Verse has been blessed with heroes that actually care about this place and yes I will always be thankful that they came here in the first place.

And really they are the reason why this multiverse even has a purpose at all.

Oh and don't worry folks this isn't really about me but rather this is about those who knew them the most and how they were thankful for their help.

And this also shows that they are the heroes we need more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Living From Across The Enchanted Forest

By Mr. And Mrs. Shrinks

Now for us personally living in the Spirit Verse isn't so bad because well this community is really supportive and they truly care about the folks who do live here.

And we say that because our home is actually right across from the Enchanted Forest and yes sometimes we don't even know what goes on in there.

But ever since the kids went into the forest we were quite surprised that Wyatt and his friends weren't bothered by that at all and we're glad they didn't mind them at all.

Of course that was until Aunt Eunice sadly passed away from cancer and there was sadly nothing we could do to prevent it but at least we were there for her.

After she passed away we thought no one from the Enchanted Forest would care or even think of us.

But it turns out they did care about us and they would always check and make sure we were doing okay and yes they took us under their wing and we were so glad that they did because honestly they mean so much to us and they know what it felt like to lose someone they loved and we will always be thankful for them for being there for us.

And for being there to look up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Studying At The Spirit Academy

By Mallory Blucoon

Now for us since we were once Charlie Panther's good friends when we did come to the Spirit Verse Titan then ordered us to be at the Spirit Academy where the students go to and they could become future Spirit Guardians.

And well I didn't worry so much about it since this was our new home and we had to make it work.

Oh and the others were also aware that this was going to be serious for them.

And don't worry none of us didn't fail at all because well we believed that passing would be the better option for us.

So when it came time for graduation we were all set for the future or so that's what we originally thought.

Because well Wyatt did save Charlie but sadly he lost his life to cancer and so the right thing to do is move on and well it was sad but we had to make it work but don't worry we would still be friends.

So it was just me and Inktail and we had to make it work for us since Charlie is gone.

But don't worry we would then find a purpose in life.


	4. Chapter 4

Asking Wyatt And His Friends For Help

By Magna Wolf

Man when I became Christopher Robin's case manager I really wasn't sure if he was going to be okay because well he lost his parents in a car accident.

And also I knew if there was someone to help him and his friends then it was Wyatt and his friends and boy I did hope they would help out.

Oh and believe it or not but they heard my call for help and they answered it right away and really at first I just wasn't sure if they could really help them.

But it turns out that I was wrong because they didn't only care but they were actually there for them like a good friend and honestly they knew what they were doing.

And yes my appreciation for them only got better because well I don't know how to say this but they really are the most amazing thing to have ever come to the Spirit Verse.

Of course i'm now in charge of the Spirit Army but I will never forget them ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Over For Magna

By Mallory Blucoon And Inktail

So when we did take over for Magna well we just weren't sure about this at first.

And we say that because we just became Spirit Guardians and well we weren't sure if we were ready.

But thankfully Wyatt was there waiting for us and he then told us to don't worry because they were now taking us and them under their wing.

And really they knew what they were doing after all and let me tell you they really do care for those who they take under their wing.

Oh and they will always make sure that they're okay and honestly they really do care about those who they trust.

And thanks to Wyatt we were now ready to be here for Christopher Robin and his friends and don't worry Magna we are now ready more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

How Wyatt Helped Me Let Go Of My Inner Pain

By Spider Man

Of course for me personally i've been struggling with the inner pain in me and it was from losing Mary Jane.

And even after I got the Digidestined and their Digimon to the Spirit Verse I still struggled with it because really I wasn't sure if I could confront my pain at all.

That was until Wyatt came and let me tell you he helped me so much that I will always be thankful for him and his help.

It all began when I called him after I got done with my mission and ever since that call well his help was needed for me more than ever.

As I was explaining to him about my inner pain he was in no rush and he wanted me to take my time with this and I did.

Oh and when it was almost done he then mentioned that Mary Jane will always be watching from above and that I should always be glad to be there for her while I could.

And ever since then I was able to let go of my inner pain and now I understand that life does matter after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching Wyatt And His Friends

By Omir

Now as for me well I do keep an eye on them just because I want to be sure if they are going to be okay.

And yes when I did learn that they did the rescue I once thought they were out of their god damn minds.

But now I understand what they did because let's face it no one would ever have the guts to go in the Dark Cave and rescue someone in need is brave indeed.

And for them to do that and not be either injured or dead is truly amazing to say the least.

Oh and as for my role i'm the watcher and my job is to make sure the Spirit Verse is doing okay because yes i'm a dragon and don't worry about them because they don't bore anyone even me because sometimes I don't even know what the hell are they going to do next.

And yes I do trust them because it's true we need them more than ever and since they won't leave then really we got nothing to lose.

Oh and since that was coming from me then that's saying a whole lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You Wyatt And Friends

By Titan

Thank you Wyatt and friends for everything that you've done because we will always be thankful for you and for being the ones we all can look up to.

And for always being amazing as usual and for your good deeds for this place.

Oh and god bless you guys for everything you've done here because we will never be the same without you ever.

And also thank you for not leaving because we need you guys more than ever and with you staying then really we got nothing to lose.

So really thank you for everything and we will always be thankful for you.

THE END.


End file.
